Chocolate and Hazelnuts
by yuurabrena
Summary: "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka. Kau sangat berarti untukku."/"Tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, itu terdengar seperti aku tidak menyu—"/Oh Tuhan, hampir saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai ciuman dari Fang?/Oneshot/Warning inside.


**.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Story © nezlarena**

 **Warnings: FangYing, AU, OOC, Rating T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHOCOLATE AND HAZELNUTS**

 **-::-**

Ying duduk gelisah di salah satu kursi tunggu sebuah klinik. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, hanya karena untuk menolong dirinya dari serangan penjahat yang mencoba mencuri tasnya beberapa menit yang lalu, Fang rela terluka demi dirinya.

Memang, luka Fang tak terlalu parah, hanya sobek di bagian tangan kirinya dan mengharuskan tangan pemuda itu di perban. Tapi tetap saja, Ying merasa ini semua salahnya.

Seandainya saja ia tak memaksa Fang untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan malam ini, pasti pemuda itu masih berada di rumah bersama ibu dan adiknya, menonton televisi bersama, dan tak perlu terluka karena dirinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, jika ia tak memaksa Fang menemaninya jalan-jalan...

Ying meraba bibirnya dengan jarinya, bibirnya masih terasa sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman pemuda itu di taman tadi.

Ah, ciuman mereka.

Ying memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghapus bayangan itu dari pikirannya. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal itu di saat Fang tengah mendapatkan perawatan di dalam sana.

Tapi... Uh! Kenapa wajah Fang saat menciumnya tadi tak mau hilang dari pikirannya. Apalagi bibir itu...

Bibir lelaki berambut keunguan itu...

"...Ying?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu reflek membuka matanya dan mendongak, kentara sekali ia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang sedang merecoki pikirannya tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "...F-Fang?"

"Kau kenapa?" Fang duduk disamping Ying dan menatap gadis itu khawatir, apalagi kini wajah gadis itu tengah memerah. Entah apa sebabnya, Fang tak yakin.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Ying seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa wajah Fang membuat pikirannya berfantasi semakin liar. "Umm... bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kita ke rumah sakit saja?" tambahnya lagi, mencoba menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tidah usah. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin lima atau enam hari ini akan sembuh." ucap Fang disertai senyuman. Sekilas ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di klinik itu, lalu kembali menatap Ying. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam. Ayo."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Fang bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului Ying. Merasa bahwa gadis itu tak mengikuti langkahnya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Ying tengah menunduk dan masih tetap ditempatnya. "Ying? Kau tak mau pulang?"

Ying tersentak, "A-Ah, i-iya. Ayo!" Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Fang. Fang hanya bisa mengangkat satu alisnya melihat sikap aneh Ying, tak lupa pula dengan wajah merah gadis itu. Apa dia sakit?

.

.

"Ying? Kita akan kemana? Ini bukan jalan rumahmu kan?" Fang mengernyitkan alis, menatap jalanan yang mereka lewati sekarang.

"Memang. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat dulu."

Fang mendengus, "Seharusnya biar aku saja yang menyetir, kalau begini, aku seperti tawanan yang tak kenal jalan."

Ying melirik Fang sekilas, ia tersenyum geli. "Tanganmu masih terluka, Fang. Jadi biar aku yang menyetir, dan kau..." jeda sejenak, membuat Fang menatap Ying penasaran. "...jadilah tawanan yang baik." Ying terkikik setelahnya. Sedangkan Fang hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Kau memang pemaksa." gumam Fang kesal, 'dan aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya' lanjutnya dalam hati. Ying hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Fang.

Diam-diam, Fang melirik Ying yang tengah fokus menyetir. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu menempati tempat khusus di hatinya. Senyumnya, tawanya, tingkah anehnya, semuanya tentang gadis itu tak pernah luput dari pikirannya. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang kini tengah menyetir mobil miliknya ini. Tapi masalahnya, apakah perasaan gadis itu sama dengannya? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, Fang tak menyadari bahwa mobil telah berhenti. Ia tersentak saat Ying berseru, "Sampai!"

Spontan Fang menatap keluar melalui jendela, "Apa? Kedai es krim?" Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Ying yang sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Err...ya. Apa kau tak suka?" Ying menatap Fang dengan harap-harap cemas. Mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus, pikirnya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku, malam-malam begini? Makan es krim?" ucap Fang memastikan. Dan Ying hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Fang mendengus, membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar dari mobil. Senyum Ying mengembang, meskipun Fang tak mengatakan apapun, tapi tindakannya barusan sudah mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu setuju untuk makan es krim sekarang.

Fang dan Ying berjalan memasuki kedai es krim itu, mereka memilih tempat di sudut yang tak terlalu mencolok. Sejenak, Fang mengedarkan pandangannya, tak banyak orang yang datang malam-malam begini, apalagi hanya untuk memakan semangkuk es krim. Hanya beberapa orang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang merayakan sesuatu di sudut sana bersama teman-temannya.

"Fang, kau mau pesan apa?" suara lembut Ying mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Samakan saja denganmu." balas Fang tak mau repot-repot melihat menu es krim yang terjejer rapi.

"Baiklah." Ying segera memesan dua mangkuk es krim pada pelayan yang telah berdiri di samping gadis itu. setelah mencatat pesanan Ying, pelayan itu segera pergi.

"Fang, aku minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi. Aku—"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku tak apa-apa." potong Fang.

"Tapi Fang, kau terluka karena..." Ying tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh saat tangan kirinya digenggam oleh tangan kanan Fang. Ditambah lagi tatapan Fang yang begitu...uuh entahlah, Ying tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi yang pasti, sekarang Ying merasakan wajahnya memanas, sangat panas malah.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka. Kau sangat berarti untukku." Fang menghela napas sejenak, "Yeah, mungkin sikapku padamu selama ini telah menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskannya, kan." Fang menatap Ying yang diam membisu, ia tak tau mengapa gadis itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam, apa ia salah bicara?

Ying bingung harus mengatakan apa, yang ia bisa hanya membalas tatapan Fang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menahan napas sejenak saat genggaman Fang mengerat seakan ingin menyalurkan perasaan lelaki itu padanya, tapi sedetik kemudian, Fang melepaskan genggamannya yang entah mengapa membuat Ying merasa kehilangan.

Keheningan dan suasana canggung melingkupi mereka berdua, untung saja pelayan segera datang membawa dua mangkuk es krim pesanan mereka dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yeah, meskipun itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah pelayan itu pergi, mereka sepertinya lebih memilih menikmati es krim daripada bicara satu sama lain.

Ying menatap es krim miliknya, es krim chocolate dan hazelnuts kesukaannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia menyendok es krimnya itu dan merasakan manisnya cokelat di dalam mulutnya.

Selama menikmati es krim itu, Ying mencuri pandang ke arah Fang yang juga tengah menikmati es krimnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Fang yang sepertinya menyukai es krim itu.

"Ehm Fang... Kau suka es krimnya?" tanya Ying ragu-ragu, ia mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Fang menatap Ying, lalu mengangguk, "Ya, ini enak." komentarnya. " Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Ying tersenyum lega, sepertinya kecanggungan diantara mereka akan segera hilang, dan sepertinya memulai bicara duluan bukanlah ide yang buruk. "Dulu sewaktu kecil, ayahku sering mengajakku ke sini. Dan aku selalu memesan es krim chocolate dan hazelnuts setiap berkunjung ke sini. Itu rasa kesukaanku."

"Rasanya memang tidak buruk." balas Fang seraya menikmati es krimnya.

Ying mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, ia menyendok es krimnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Fang memanggilnya dan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari es krim menuju pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Boboiboy sekarang?" ucap Fang saat Ying telah menatapnya.

"Dia pindah ke Singapura. Seperti yang sudah aku ceritakan padamu." jawab Ying tenang, meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit tak nyaman karena tiba-tiba Fang mengangkat topik ini.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku... hubunganmu dengan Boboiboy..." ucap Fang sedikit bergumam, tapi masih terdengar jelas di telinga Ying.

"Dia memilih untuk menetap di Singapura."

Fang menatap Ying seolah mencari kepastian di mata gadis itu. "Kalian... putus?" tanyanya ragu.

Ying mengangguk, lalu menghela napas, "Fang, jangan bicarakan ini lagi, oke."

Fang terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan detik berikutnya, ucapan Fang cukup membuat Ying terkesiap. "Aku minta maaf, Ying."

"A-Apa? Kau tak perlu min—"

"Bukan. Bukan tentang hal ini. Tapi tentang... yang sebelumnya."

Ying mengernyit, "Apa yang kau maksud, Fang?"

"Aku menciummu di taman tadi. Jadi aku minta maaf." potong Fang cepat.

"Tidak. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, itu terdengar seperti aku tidak menyu—" seolah tersadar akan apa yang akan di ucapkan, reflek Ying mengatupkan mulutnya. Oh Tuhan, hampir saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai ciuman dari Fang?

Ying berdehem, "Maksudku... A-Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. I-Itu hanya terbawa suasana, uhm, ya, begitu."

Fang hanya menatap lekat Ying, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi Ying bisa melihat Fang mengerjapkan matanya lalu menyeringai ke arahnya.

Ying memutar bola matanya, "Jangan menggodaku." Lalu ia mencubit kecil tangan Fang yang diperban.

"Auw!" ucap Fang meringis. "Kau ingin membuatku semakin parah lalu meninggalkanku di sini?" ucap Fang berlebihan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Fang." balas Ying seraya memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Fang dan terseyum mengejek.

Fang menatap Ying yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. "Ini tidak lucu, Ying." ucap Fang sebal. "Aku serius, ini terasa sakit. Kau harus menciumku agar ini membaik."

"Aku sudah balas menciummu tadi."

Ying membeku sesaat, menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan. Rasa panas terasa menjalar di wajahnya. Uh, Ying mengumpat dalam hati atas kecerobohannya ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kemanapun asalkan itu bukan Fang. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup memandang Fang yang kini tengah menatap jahil padanya, jangan lupakan seringai diwajah yang sialnya tampan itu.

Rasanya, ia ingin menceburkan diri ke laut saat ini juga.

.

.

Setelah cukup puas menikmati es krim, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari kedai.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir, Ying."

"Tidak! Aku yang akan menyetir." jawab Ying keras kepala, ia berjalan mendahului Fang. Ia masih sedikit malu untuk memandang ke arah Fang gara-gara kecerobohannya di dalam kedai tadi.

"Ying, aku saja yang menyetir. Ini hanya luka biasa." paksa Fang.

"Tidak, Fang!" seru Ying yang berjalan semakin cepat.

"Hhh... Ayolah, Ying. Biar aku—Ying!" dengan sigap Fang berlari ke arah Ying dan menahan tubuh gadis itu sebelum menghantam tanah. Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir saja terjatuh dengan konyol jika tak ada Fang yang menangkapnya.

Masih bertahan dengan posisi itu, keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Ying merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, dan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Ia juga merasakan gelenyar aneh seakan tersengat listrik saat lengan Fang yang memegang pinggangnya kian mengerat. Sejenak, ia teringat akan kondisi tangan Fang, ia melirik tangan kiri Fang yang untunglah tak ikut menahan tubuhnya, ia khawatir tangan lelaki itu semakin parah.

Seketika Ying menahan napasnya saat merasakan bibir Fang menempel di pipinya, mengecupnya pelan. Ying hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Terbesit dipikiran Ying untuk menarik Fang berbaring di sini dan mencium lelaki itu sepuasnya sekarang juga. Tapi untung saja, kesadaran segera mengambil alih pikiran liarnya.

Ying mendorong Fang menjauh, dan segera masuk ke mobil. Sekilas, ia melihat kilatan kecewa di mata Fang. Ia mencoba mengabaikan, dan membiarkan lelaki itu yang menyetir. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Fang fokus dengan menyetirnya, mengabaikan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Berbeda dengan Ying, meskipun raut wajahnya ia buat setenang mungkin, namun kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sesekali ia melirik Fang yang memasang wajah datar, menatap jalanan tanpa minat. Ia paham betul, Fang berekspresi seperti itu untuk menyembunyikan emosinya.

Mendapati Fang berekspresi seperti itu. Membuat Ying semakin bersalah, bukan maksudnya menolak dengan kasar sikap Fang tadi, ia hanya reflek mendorong pemuda itu akibat imajinasi liarnya.

Sudah Ying putuskan, ia harus melakukan sesuatu, ya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak tahan jika Fang bersikap seperti ini.

"Kita sampai."

Suara datar Fang menyentak Ying dari lamunannya. Ying segera melihat keluar, ah benar, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Ying menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian beralih menatap Fang, lelaki itu tetap memandang lurus ke depan, entah apa yang dilihatnya.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan sedari tadi, dan melupakan fakta bahwa wajahnya telah memerah total, ia menarik Fang menghadap padanya, menangkup wajah Fang dengan kedua tangannya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

Ying bisa merasakan bahwa Fang sedikit shock dengan tindakannya ini. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah sampai disini, ia terus melumat bibir lelaki itu, menyalurkan semua yang ia rasakan.

Berangsur-angsur, Fang luluh dengan tindakan Ying yang diluar dugaan itu. Ia membalas ciuman Ying dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa melepas ciuman mereka dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya yang terbalut perban, Fang menarik Ying ke jok mobil bagian belakang dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya.

Mereka terus saja berciuman, saling membelitkan lidah, bertukar saliva, mencecap rasa chocolate dan hazelnuts yang masih terasa di mulut masing-masing. Fang mencium Ying semakin rakus, tangan kanannya pun tak berhenti menekan tengkuk Ying, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar erat di pinggang gadis itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka memutuskan kontak bibir keduanya. Menempelkan kening satu sama lain dan membiarkan paru-paru mereka memasok oksigen dengan rakus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ying." gumam Fang dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

Ying mengangguk, "Aku tahu." Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Fang. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Fang tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengecup bibir Ying berkali-kali. Setelah puas dengan bibir Ying, jajahannya beralih ke leher jenjang gadis itu, menandai kepemilikannya atas gadis itu.

"U-uh...Fang..." rengek Ying seraya mencengkeram rambut Fang.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Ying." ucap Fang parau, lalu melumat kasar bibir Ying, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Tangannya pun tak ketinggalan untuk meremas lembut pinggul gadis itu.

"F-Fang...enggh!" Ying merasakan tangan Fang yang bebas kini telah mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu menelusup ke dalam kaosnya. "Fang...b-berhenti..."

Tapi sepertinya Fang tak mendengarkan, tangannya terus menjelajah di tubuh Ying. Ia baru tersentak saat Ying menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang sukses membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ying?" Fang merengut sebal.

Ying hanya terkikik geli melihat Fang yang merengut sebal, dimata Ying itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lalu ia menarik tangan Fang yang masih menyelusup di balik kaosnya, hampir menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. "Jangan lakukan itu."

"..." Fang memalingkan mukanya.

"Fang? Kau marah?" tanya Ying penasaran, karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari lelaki yang memangkunya itu. "Fang, tatap aku. Apa kau marah?"

Fang menghela napas sejenak, lalu menatap Ying dengan raut kecewa. "Jika kau memang tak ingin melakukannya denganku, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal."

Ying terkejut melihat raut kecewa yang ditampilkan Fang. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah menolak lelaki itu tadi. Dengan cepat ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat. "Bukan begitu, Fang. Kau salah paham."

"Apa? Jelas-jelas tadi kau menolakku. Kau menolak sentuhanku." gumam Fang.

Ying terdiam sebentar seraya tetap memeluk Fang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan—atau rencanakan, eh...

"Uhm, Fang... rumahmu sepi?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba, membuat Fang melepas pelukan Ying dan menatap gadis itu aneh.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu?!" Fang semakin merengut sebal mendapat pertanyaan yang menurutnya melenceng jauh dari topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Ying berdecak kesal, "Jawab saja, Fang! Apa susahnya sih." paksanya.

Fang mendengus, "Iya iya. Rumahku sepi. Aku sendirian di rumah. Orangtuaku sedang ke luar kota, mungkin lusa baru pulang." jelas Fang malas.

Ying tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke rumahmu. Dan kau bisa sentuh aku sepuasmu di sana."

Fang membeku kemudian mengerjap, ia tak salah dengar, kan? Ying memintanya untuk membawa dia ke rumahnya. Itu berarti... Oh, Tuhan! Fang benar-benar tak percaya ini. "K-kau..."

Ying tersenyum manis, "Aku menolakmu tadi karena aku tak mau melakukannya disini, Fang. Seharusnya kau paham itu. Disini terlalu sempit. Mungkin di ranjangmu lebih nyaman, hm?" ucap Ying menggoda.

Ying tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya Fang. "Jadi bagaimana? Aku tahu pasti, kau takkan menolak." lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Ying..."

Ying terkikik geli, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Fang. "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Omake]**

 **.**

"Fang.."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kita membeli es krim chocolate dan hazelnuts dulu?"

"Kau ingin makan es krim lagi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi... aku ingin makan es krim itu dari mulutmu, menurutku rasanya lebih enak."

"Kau nakal, Ying..."

 **-::-**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to review? Thanks before ^_^


End file.
